1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer device test systems and methods, and especially to a data transmission speed test system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology, all kinds of peripheral devices occur. In computer hardware, a peripheral device is any device attached to a computer in order to expand the computer's functionality. Some of the more common peripheral devices are printers, scanners, disk drives, tape drives, microphones, speakers, cameras, mobile phones and all kinds of hard disks. A peripheral device may be connected to the computer directly or via a data bus to transmit data between the computer and the peripheral device.
Transmission speeds of the data may differ due to different peripheral devices. A traditional method to test the transmission speeds of data is done by recording the total time used for transmitting the data from the computer to a peripheral device (i.e. a mobile phone) with a stopwatch and computing an average transmission speed dependent on the total data size and the total time. Due to that a stopwatch is only accurate to the seconds and that it's very difficult to record an accurate and precise beginning time and ending time of data transmission via stopwatch, it's obvious that the above method may bring great error. Moreover, the above method can only obtain the average transmission speed at the end of data transmission, but if transmission speed changes, users will not know the detailed speed values during transmission.
What is needed, therefore, is a data transmission speed test system and method with high precision, moreover, the system and method are able to record detailed speed change process.